Happy Birthday, Ahn Daniel
by RottenApple47
Summary: Niel akan berulang tahun. Lalu apa yang diberikan oleh CAP? Special fic for Niel birthday. NAP Couple slight ChunJoe dan ChangRick


**Author: MiNamGirls**

**Title: **Happy Birthday, Ahn Daniel

**Cast: **TEEN TOP Member especially Niel

**Pair: **CAPNiel

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **Fic yang didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Emotional Vocalnya TEEN TOP yang punya bibir yang minta banget dicipok sama author*plakk*. Disini saya bikinnya nggak pake genre karena ya you-know-what-i-meanlah *maksudnya males* XD. Ok daripada banyak berkicau kayak di twitter mending langsung baca aja XD.

**CAPNiel aka NAP : Kiss and Fireworks**

**22.30 KST**

"Huh, tak ada satupun yang mengingat kalau besok hari ulang tahunku. Masa satu dorm pada amnesia semua?" keluh seorang namja cantik bernama Ahn Daniel atau kebanyakan orang memanggilnya Niel.

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya yang seksi itu sembari menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ulang tahun kali ini aku rasa sepertinya mereka benar-benar melupakannya. Ish, I hate my birthday!" ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Chagi, kau kenapa megacak-acak rambutmu itu, eoh? Ada yang membuatmu kesal? Ayo ceritakan padaku" ucap seorang namja tampan yang kini ikut duduk di kasur kamar itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Toh, kau juga tidak akan peduli. Iya kan Bang Minsoo? Sudahlah aku mau tidur saja. Aku mengantuk. Kau lebih baik keluar saja daripada semakin membuatku bertambah kesal" ujar Niel kepada namja disebelahnya yang ia panggil Bang Minsoo atau dapat kita panggil dia, CAP.

Leader dari boyband TEEN TOP ini pun menuruti permintaan sang namjachingu. Ia pun keluar dari kamar itu dan mendapati member lain yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Hey, hyung. Tumben wajahmu kau tekuk seperti itu. Ada apa?" tanya si Power Vocal TEEN TOP, Chunji. CAP menghela napasnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa hari ini Niel aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba dia marah padaku. Huh, aku sudah tak mengerti lagi dengannya" jawab CAP.

"Eh, besok tanggal berapa Changjo?" tanya Ricky pada Changjo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Changjo terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Besok tanggal 16. Memang ada apa?" tanya Changjo balik.

"16 ya? Sepertinya aku mengingat ada apa besok" ujar L. Joe. "Ne, aku juga sepertinya mengingat sesuatu" ujar Chunji.

"Kalau tidak salah besok itu..." ucap CAP sambil berpikir-pikir. "Eh, aku baru ingat. Besok ulang tahun Niel kan? Aigo. Aku lupa!" kata CAP membuat semua member langsung bergumam 'oh iya aku lupa'.

"Hey, hyung kau mau kemana?" tanya Ricky saat melihat CAP langsung berlari keluar dorm. "Aku ada urusan sebentar" balas CAP sambil membuka pintu dorm.

"Dia mau kemana sih? Pergi nggak bilang mau kemana" gerutu Ricky.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia. Mungkin dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Princessnya itu" ujar L. Joe membuat semua yang ada di ruangan menatapnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian menatapku denga tatapan aneh seperti itu, eoh?" tanya L. Joe kesal. "Tidak. hanya saja aku sepertinya mempunyai rencana yang bagus" ucap Chunji.

"Apa rencanamu sama dengan rencanaku, hyung?" tanya Changjo.

"Memang rencana kalian berdua apa?" tanya Ricky. Changjo dan Chunji menyeringai.

"Kami akan melihat apa yang CAP hyung berikan kepada Niel" jawab Chunji yang disambut anggukan tanda setuju dari Changjo.

"Ah! Aku ikut rencana kalian!" seru L. Joe.

"Aku juga!" kata Ricky. "OK. Kita sepakat kalau kita akan mengikuti Niel menemui apa hadiahnya dari CAP hyung. Jadi siap-siap saja, OK?" ucap Chunji.

"OK!" seru Ricky, Changjo, dan L. Joe.

Sementara itu...

CAP sedang sibuk mengurus hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Niel. Terkadang ia melihat jarum jam di jam tangannya. Ia ingin semuanya persiapan ini selesai tepat waktu. Ia ingin Niel senang dan tak melupakan hadiah darinya.

Ia sibuk mondar-mandir mengurus hadiahnya itu. Terkadang ia mengelap dahinya yang kini bercucuran keringat karena kesibukkannya hingga membuat wajahnya menjadi berkeringat.

'Sebentar lagi selesai' batinnya. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Dan ia yakin hadiahnya akan tersampaikan tepat pada waktunya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Jam berapa ini? Jam 23.15? Masih lama juga, ya. Baiklah. Lebih baik aku telpon dia saja" gumam CAP.

**-Back To Dorm-**

Niel sedang tertidur pulas hingga suara handphone miliknya membangunkan tidurnya. Ia menggeliat pelan lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini mengganggu tidurku saja?" gumam Niel kesal. "Eh, CAP hyung" gumamnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Yoboseo, chagi. Bagaimana tidurnya? Nyenyak? Ah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan tapi kau malah tertidur. Ya sudah terpaksa aku pergi sendiri. Kau mau menjemputku disini? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu" _ucap CAP dengan bersemangat.

"Ne, tidurku nyenyak sebelum kau membangunkaku. Jadi kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan? Sayang sekali, ya? Aku sedang tak ingin pergi. Sudahlah aku mau tidur lagi" Niel hampir menutup teleponnya kalau saja CAP tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat Niel agak kaget.

"_Kalau kau tidur maka aku akan menelepon orang tuamu dan bilang kalau aku tak akan jadi menantu mereka karena anaknya sudah memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Bagaimana?" _ancam CAP.

"Aish, baiklah. Aku kalah dan kau menang. Aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang. Sekarang kau dimana?" tanya Niel.

"_Aku di taman. Cepatlah datang kesini!" _jawab CAP. "Baiklah" sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh Niel. Ia segera mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar dari dorm.

"Ayo kita ikuti!" bisik Chunji memandu ketiga orang di belakangnya. Ricky, Changjo, dan L. Joe langsung mengikuti Chunji keluar dari dorm.

** Taman**

Niel melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman itu. Terkadang pandangan matanya menyusuri taman itu mencari seseorang yang tadi meneleponnya, CAP.

Langkah Niel terhenti di bagian timur taman itu. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya berharap tangannya menjadi lebih hangat.

GREB

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Minsoo hyung?" panggil Niel.

"Ne. Ini aku, chagi" jawab CAP. "Hmm, rasanya aku sangat merindukan saat-saat kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Minsoo hyung'. Kau tahu? Suaramu seperti anak kecil yang polos kalau memanggilku seperti itu. Rasanya sudah tujuh bulan kau tak memanggilku begitu. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku sangat cemburu saat kau dekat-dekat dengan L. Joe ataupun Changjo. Apalagi saat di kita melakukan 'kissing game'. Walaupun tak berciuman dengan Changjo tetap saja kan kalian berciuman. Apalagi saat kau dan Changjo memparodikan Rooftop Prince. Hatiku seperti teriris melihat kau dan maknae itu berciuman" ucap CAP mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

Niel terdiam mendengar kata-kata CAP. "Kau salah, hyung. Sesungguhnya yang harusnya cemburu itu aku" ucap Niel. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo? Apa yang membuatmu cemburu padaku, hmm?" tanya CAP sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Niel.

"Aku cemburu padamu, hyung. Kau tahu saat di Music Bank kau mengisi part rap untuk lagu One More Daynya Chocolat kan? Kau tahu? Aku sangat cemburu saat Tia Chocolat menari dengan gaya seksinya di depanmu. Bahkan kau meresponnya. Aku benci kita comeback bersama mereka" ucap Niel dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ssst. Uljimayo. Aku kan waktu itu hanya disuruh untuk mengisi part rap saja. Lagipula Tia itu terlalu muda untukku. Aku juga tidak menyukainya. Anggap saja responku hanya sebagai fanservice. Lagipula selama ini aku sudah menutup hati untuk orang lain. Karena di hatiku hanya ada satu orang yang dapat memilikinya. Yaitu orang yang saat ini sedang kupeluk, Ahn Daniel"

"Jadi begitu? Mianhae, hyung karena aku sudah berburuk sangka padamu. Sarang-" ucapan Niel terputus karena jari CAP menahannya untuk berbicara.

"Jangan ucapkan itu dulu. Sekarang biarkan aku menghitung detik demi detik untuk bersamamu di tempat ini sebagai kekasih, ne?" ucap CAP di depan wajah Niel. Ia menatap wajah Niel yang saat ini sedang kebingungan dengan ucapannya tadi.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

CUP

DUARR DUARR DUARR

CAP mencium bibir Niel bersamaan dengan bunyi kembang api yang menyala di atas mereka. Niel hanya bisa menutup matanya. Menikmati semua apa yang dilakukan oleh namjachingunya. Tepat sudah pukul 00.00 KST yang berarti saat itu juga adalah hari ulang tahun Niel.

Sedetik kemudian CAP melepaskan tautan mereka. Dapat Niel rasakan bibirnya yang basah dan wajahnya memerah.

"Lihat, Niel" CAP membalikkan tubuh Niel agar ia dapat melihat kembang api yang menyala dengan indahnya. Mengukir sebuah kalimat yang indah bagi seorang Ahn Daniel, 'I LOVE YOU, AHN DANIEL'.

Dapat Niel rasakan wajahnya kembali merona karena hadiah dari CAP tersebut. Niel membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap CAP lagi.

"Gomawo, hyung. Kau sudah memberikan hadiah yang terindah bagiku dan maafkan aku yang sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak" ucap Niel tulus dengan sedikit nada penyesalan.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima permintaan maaf dan terima kasihmu. Tapi sebagai balas budinya..." CAP menghentikan ucapannya. Ia berlutut di depan Niel dan mengambil sesuatu di saku celana panjangnya.

"Would you be my life, my breath, my world, my heart, my true love, and my wife?" ucap CAP tulus sembari membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah yang menampilkan sebuah cincin perak di dalamnya.

Niel menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca bukan karena sedih ataupun marah melainkan bahagia dan terharu. Niel mengangguk yakin, "Yes hyung. I do. Aku mau menjadi hidupmu, nafasmu, duniamu, hatimu, cinta sejatimu, dan juga istrimu" jawab Niel. Air matanya sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Jinjjayo?"

Niel mengangguk lagi. "Aku menerimamu dan itu benar, hyung"

"Yeah! Ahn Daniel. You're mine now, tomorrow and forever!" CAP segera memeluk Niel dan menggendongnya lalu memutar-mutarnya menyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

"Ya! Hyung turunkan aku. Pusing!" seru Niel. CAP segera menurunkan Niel. Ia segera memeluk Niel lagi dengan eratnya.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku memasang cincin ini di jarimu?" tanya CAP. Niel mengangguk mempersilahkan CAP memasang cincin di jarinya.

CAP pun memasang cincin perak itu ke jari manis Niel. Ia menatap Niel dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang kini terukir di wajahnya.

Setelah memasangkan cincin itu CAP langsung memeluk Niel erat. Niel pun membalas pelukkan CAP. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan saling menatap dengan intens.

Dapat Niel rasakan wajah CAP yang kini semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. "Apa aku boleh menciummu lagi?" tanya CAP meminta izin kepada Niel.

"Bukankah aku adalah calon anaemu? Jadi sudah kewajibanku untuk menuruti perintah calon nampyeonku bukan?" jawab Niel dengan senyuman yang menandakan ia memperbolehkan seorang Bang Minsoo untuk menciumnya kembali.

"Saranghaeyo, Niel. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Jadi jangan pernah coba-coba meninggalkanku, OK?" ucap CAP.

"Ne, hyung. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan hyung lagi. I'll promise. Sarang-" ucapan Niel terpotong karena kini bibir CAP sudah melumat bibirnya pelan.

Biarlah kata cinta tidak mereka ucapkan. Yang terpenting sekarang hati mereka yang dulunya terpisah kini bersatu dengan sebuah perasaan yaitu, cinta.

**-FIN-**

OMAKE

Sementara itu, keempat orang yang tadi mengikuti Niel hanya bisa terdiam memandang pemandangan romantis yang terjadi di taman itu. Terkadang mereka menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'so sweet' atau 'romantisnya'.

Tapi saat melihat CAP dan Niel akan berciuman, L. Joe dan Chunji segera menutup kedua mata dua orang maknae di depan mereka. Chunji menutup mata Ricky dan L. Joe menutup mata Changjo.

"Ish, hyung! Kenapa kau menutup mataku? Aku kan ingin melihat adegan romantisnya CAP hyung dan Niel hyung" ujar Changjo pada L. Joe.

"Anak kecil nggak boleh lihat" balas L. Joe sambil tetap memandang momen romantis yang kini di depannya.

"Hyung, kenapa mataku ditutup juga?" tanya Ricky pada Chunji.

"Kau masih terlalu polos untuk melihatnya" jawab Chunji yang juga sedang serius melihat adegan di depannya.

'Huh, aku tidak menyangka kalau Minsoo hyung bisa seromantis itu. Andai saja manusia di sebelahku seperti itu' ucap Chunji dalam hati sambil melirik manusia 'pervert' di sebelahnya.

Huffth. Akhirnya selesai juga. Oh iya lupa ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat uri Niel. Awalnya sih mau buat ChangjoNiel moment. Tapi gak jadi. Cukup tau aja saya ama Changjo*ditabok*

Ok. Saya jujur aja, ya. Saya ini orangnya gak romantis. Jadi kalo kurang romancenya jangan salahin saya. Salahin sifat saya yang gak ada romantis-romantisnya XD

Satu lagi, saya mau ucapin Saengil chukkaehamnida buat Ahn Daniel tercinta XD *kick*. Saya harap ini orang mau bikin twitter biar sayanya bisa polow-polowan sama mensyen-mensyenan XD*ngarep*. Kalo perlu facebook juga boleh. Biar bisa wtw-an XD.

Udahlah daripada saya ngeluarin kegalaun saya sama ChangNiel couple*kagak nyambung* disini mending saya buka reviewnya :D

Mind to review?^^


End file.
